This invention relates to ortho-heterocyclicbenzensulfonylureas and, more particularly, to orthofuranylbenzenesulfonylureas, ortho-thienylbenzenesulfonylureas or ortho-pyrrolylbenzenesulfonylureas and their use in agriculturally suitable compositions as pre-emergence and/or post-emergence herbicides and as plant growth regulants.